In many facets of today's rapidly changing economy, successful businesses must deliver quality products and maximize value to their customers to survive. Even in the high-tech electronics arena, this simple reality still holds true.
Two ways in which electronics companies deliver value is by providing better integrated solutions and by providing more reliable parts. Accordingly, there is a need in the electronics industry to deliver a circuit that can drive a load in an efficient manner.